Team Star
by Sakuralove123
Summary: A vupix named Kate without her memory. A shy Shinx named Elliot. Watch them travel and from an exploration team. Team Star. Soon they will find out just how much they mean to each other. Read and Review No flames. email my account for suggestions : HIATUS I'm focusing more on Team Razorshell, check it out! :D
1. Meeting a new friend

Chapter 1 Meeting a new friend

This is a Vulpix and Shinx fanfic. Hope you like it! XD

"W-Watch out!" My friend said to me as he caught my hand. I shook my head and looked down into the water that was thrashing back and forth. "I-I can't hold on!" Then my hand slipped. "Kate!" was the last thing that I heard before I slipped and landed in the water. I coughed only seeing darkness of thunderclouds above. And I felt like I was going to black out. "I...I can't..." I wheezed losing vision as it went very blurry. I swam to a piece of driftwood, "I have to catch back up to..." But my eyes closed by myself,aganist my will. Then I blacked out.

~The next day~

I rose my head weakly then tried to stand up ,but my legs gave out on me. Then I could hear waves crashing a few feet away from me as I hit the sand. "N-Nope...drifting off..." I said as my eyes shut close and then drifted back to sleep.

~Wigglytuffs Guild~ A pokemon that had a yellow star shaped tail walked and shuffled back and forth in front of the famous Guild that he wanted to join ever since her heard about it. "Hmm..." He said as walked about for a few more moments then shook his head. "No! I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" He said with a dirtermind voice. "I have to steel my courage today!" as he said this he stepped onto the grate. Then a loud voice boomed.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT? THE FOOTPRINT BELONGS TO SHINX!" "Wahhh!" He yelled as he ran off the grate scared for his life as he breathed in and out trying to calm his nerves. He sighed then took out his Relic Fragment from his brown bag that he was carring. "I couldn't...I couldn't do it. Even with my personal treasure to inspire me I was still to cowardly." He wimpered then put his Relic Fragment back into his little brown bag. He shook his head. "I can't do it...I'm such a coward..." He whispered to himself as he walked away ashamed.

Two pokemon came out from hiding as one smirked to the other. "That wimp there had something good didn't he?" Murkrow said to his partner who nodded in agreement. "Yeah...heh... he sure did." Koffing said still smirking as they followed the pokemon with the mysterious Relic Fragment _

As the electric pokemon hit the beach he could see lots of bubbles with the sun setting light glistening off them. He sighed. "All of those bubbles catching the sun's rays...it's always beautiful..." Then something,or needless to say someone caught his eye. He walked slowly until he saw the outline of a pokemon. He gasped. "Aah! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" He said as he ran over to the unconscious pokemon.

He shook you gently. "Hey. Are you awake? Come on wake up." He said as your forest green eyes opened slowly. You mumbled. "W-Where am I?" I turned to see a shinx staring at me. I rose to my feet. "Are you okay?" The Shinx said to me then I slowly nodded. "U hm..yeah I guess so." He still looked at me then spoke. "Well my names Elliot its a pleasure to meet you." He said while smiling. I smiled back at him. "My names Kate nice to meet you too Elliot." Elliot kept looking at you. "So do you know how you got here in the first place Kate?" I tried to remember somethings but nothing came up. "Nope...all I can remember is my name and that's all." Elliot looked at me until I spoke up again. "But how can you talk if your a pokemon?" I asked wondering. He looked at me as if I was nuts. "What do you mean? Your a pokemon too." He said blankly,as I shook my head. "I'm a human as you can clearly see."

He studied me over then shook his head. "Uh... nope your a vulpix my friend." He motioned me over to a puddle about a foot away. I crept over to it very carefully. I put my head to where I could see my reflection in the puddle and my mouth dropped beacuse what I saw wasn't...me. What I saw was a Vulpix staring at me and the worse part was I knew it was me beacuse my eyes were their same color.

I moved my what I hope wasn't hand, but the paw was the limb that moved. "I-Its true..."I stuttered then walking a few steps back away to where I couldn't see my reflection anymore. "I've turn into a Vulpix." I said as the truth was sinking in. I turned to see Elliot looking at me strangly. "Your a little odd. Are you pulling a trick on me?" He said still quite unsure. "No I'm not pulling anything." I said honestly. He nodded believing me.

"Well..okay. I believe you Kate. You don't seem like a bad pokemon. I shouln't had doubted you." He scratched the back of his head as he said this. You shook your head. "Nope it's okay." I said looking at him but something caught my eye. I saw a Murkrow running at full speed toward Elliot. "Elliot! Watch out!" I screamed. He turned and in a split second the pokemon had pushed him and he landed on top of me.

I opened my eyes and his golden eyes where staring into my own green ones. Both of us blushed and he got off top of me. He turned around toward the Murkrow and Koffing and growled. "Hey! Why'd you do that? I didn't do anything to you!" He snarled glaring at them both. The big purple gas ball pokemon smirked. "Aww we just wanted ta mess with you is all." The Murkrow grinned. "Yeah and besides you have something that we want." He looked down to the ground and his mouth curved. Elliot looked at what they were looking at and gasped. "That's yours isn't it?" The black bird said still looking at the fragment. "Y-Yes but...!"

The murkrow picked up the fragment and laughed. "Wow. Aren't you going to make a move to get it back? Whats the matter? Too scared?" The two of them laughed. "Well If you think you can get it back,meet us at Beach Cave 4th floor." The koffing said already starting to go on ahead. The murkrow laughed again. "See you later loser heh-heh-heh." They both laughed again as they entered the cave.

"Oh...what do I do?" Elliot whimpered as fresh tears leaked out of his eyes. You turned toward him with a melancholy expression on your face. "T-That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that-No." He wiped his face removing the streaks of tears that had fallen. "I have to get it back!" He said strongly. He turned to me. "Hey Kate, could you help me get it back?" I couldn't resist his pleading face, and he infact was pretty cute to say the least. I nodded then smiled. "Sure Elliot I'll help you out." His eyes sparkled as I said this. "You will? Yes! thank you lets go quickly!" I nodded again with me and him sharing the same serious expression as we entered the cave.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************* By the time that we entered the cave I learned how to use Faint attack, ember. and bite. Elliot knew how to use spark, thunder bolt , and Quick attack. I could see a light at the end of the cave on the 4th floor. Elliot turned his head toward me. " Their probably just up ahead here,are you ready Kate?" I nodded. "I was born ready."

Me and Elliot came up to Murkrow and Koffing. "U hm...Hey!" Elliot yelled as the two turned around to face us. "Well whadda know the loser and his girlfriend came!" He said laughing. I blushed a little bit by the word_ 'Girlfriend_'. I turned to see Elliot blushing a bright pink. He faced the pokemon,getting back to why he really was here for. "G-Give me back what you stole from me!" He said standing his ground. "That's my personal treasure!" Koffing put on a smirk. "Oh. Treasure you say? We could sell it, maybe worth more than we thought! Well the more reason not to give it back." Elliot took a few steps back. "What?" The two of them laughed again. "If you want it back that badly then come and get it!"

Koffing and Murkrow charged at us I position myself ready to attack as Elliot did the same. Koffing was coming at me with a tackle attack,so I countered with an ember attack that ended up leaving him with a burn. Elliot attacked with a thunderbolt which knocked him out on the spot. "Now for Koffing." Elliot said then looked at me. I read his face it told me to get ready to finish him off. I nodded getting ready to use another ember attack. While Elliot was charging up a Spark attack. "Ember! Spark!" We both yelled at the same time striking Koffing full power.

With that attack he was knocked out. I looked at Elliot while he did the same. "Hey nice job Kate." I smiled. "Hey you too Elliot." Me and him stopped smiling as we heard koffing and murkrow getting up. "Ugh...we got roughed up." Murkrow said grabbing his head. Koffing made a hasty face then threw Elliot's' fragment back a few inches away from him. "Fine here take it!" He said his voice full of distaste. Murkrow gave a scowl. "But just remember this losers, Your victory was only a FLUKE!" They said this as they ran off.

Elliot picked up his fragment and turned it over looking for scratches,then he let out a sigh. "Phew It's not broken I'm glad." He put the fragment back into his bag. "Thanks Kate for helping me without you I would've just backed down." You smiled. "No need to thank me. I was happy to help you Elliot." We both exited Beach Cave.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Thank you again Kate." Elliot said as we walked a few more yards from the entrance. "Your welcome so what exactly did they steal?" Elliot took his bag and unearthed the fragment out of his bag. "Well this is my personal treasure, I found it by walking around the beach and it washed up onshore. I call it my Relic Fragment." You looked at the Relic Fragment as he continued. "Do you see the strange pattern on it?" I nodded in response. "Well I want ti figure out what that and where my relic fragment came from and means." He said turning toward the setting sun his golden eyes glistening. "I always loved to hear stories of ancient relics and discoveries they'd always excite me to no end!" He said still looking out to the horizon. Then he turned to me.

"So I tried to join Wigglytuff's guild to become an Exploration Team but...I chickened out." He cocked his head. "So what about you Kate? You lost your memory what are you going to do after this?" I remained silent thinking about it myself. He lowered his head. "Well in that case can I ask you a favor?" I nodded. "Would you be willing to form a Exploration Team with me? Please?" I thought about it. '_Well it is true I do have nowhere else_ to _go...It wouldn't hurt to join him as an Exploration Team would it? Besides I already like him a lot so why not?'_ I thought then smiled as I focused my attention back on Elliot.

"Okay Elliot I'll form an exploration team with you!" I said getting quite excited myself." His eyes sparkled. "Really? Yes! Thank you Kate!" He had a huge smile on his face. "Okay so first we should head or Wigglytuff's Guild to sign up as apprentices. He looked at me still smiling. "Lets make this work Kate," "Yup!"

-** I'll end it here. Wow this is better than the first exploration fic I made. Well anyway please review and I do NOT own PMDEOTODOS = Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorores Of Time OR Darkness, Or Sky. Please Review!**


	2. Team Star

**Me:Here's chapter 2 hope you like it and...please review! Riru can you do the disclaimer for me? I'll give you a cookie! *gives her a cookie***  
**Riru: *eats cookie.* sakwawove1twofwee does nawt own...*swallows* sorry, sakuralove123 does NOT own pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of sky please review.**

****

I know that I said that it was Wigglytuffs Guild .but I changed my mind it will be...well you'll find out soon enough! I followed Elliot down to the other end of the beach until we hit a soft cream colored road,and what looked like crossroads. I looked to my left and saw the beggining af what looked like a town,then looked to my right and saw a long road headin' out to someplace I had no idea where it lead to. Then we climbed up a flight of stairs that lead up to the top of an cliff.

When we reached the top Elliot turned around and gave me an nervous like grin. "Well this is the Guild..." He said his voice cracking up. He gulped then looked at me and still tried to show me that he wasn't nervous, "You have to train here first to be a top exploration team." Elliot said while I nodded then looked at the grate. "And from past experiences you stand on there and well..I was too cowardly to even go past that point." He said his ears drooping. I put on a hurt expression as well. 'He must've tried this so many times...poor Elliot...'

He shook it off then turned to me and put on a smile. "Well I'll go first Kate." He said as he slowly made his way to the beginning of the grate, 'Here goes nothing..." He mumbled nervously to himself as he walked to the middle of the grate. As soon as his paws touched the grate a loud voice boomed loudly. "POKEMON DETECTED!" It boomed while me and Elliot jumped. "THE FOOTPRINT BELONGS TO...SHINX!: It yelled even louder this time.

Elliot jumped again as he trembled,then shook his head, "N-No...I can't... not this time,,,Not now that I have Kate with me here...I can't back down... "He whispered as my ears twitched I blushed hearing it,but then the loud voice boomed once more,

"You may enter! There is someone with you! So get that pokemon to stand up their!" It shouted as Elliot practically ran of the platform. He ran over to me as me and him looked at each other. "I guess they mean you Kate,...they did say to stand up there...you better do as they say." Elliot said as I nodded, "Okay,here goes." I said while walking right up to the grate.

The loud voice, once again...boomed loudly. "POKEMON DETECTED! THE FOOTPRINT IS...uhm...the uh footprint is..." The loud voice beacoming quieter, Me and Elliot exchanged glances, "Wha...?" I said while he shook his head his shoulders shrugged. "I don't know. This never happened before to me." I just sighed. 'Strange...' then another voice boomed. "Well WHO'S IS it?" It shouted as the other voice came in again.

"M-Maybe Vulpix?" It said still sounding unsure as the other louder. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? THAT'S YOUR JOB ISN'T IT SENTRY Zigzagoon?" It boomed as I could swear that Zigzagoon flinched. "But I don;t know what I don't know,,,"

Silence...

Me and Elliot sweat dropped then the voice came up again,but with his voice like he was talking rather than shouting. "Sorry about that. You two don;t seem bad. Okay you can enter." Zigzagoon said as the gate on the door went up so that we could enter. Elliot looked at me and smiled his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Kate! Were allowed in! I'm so excited! Lets go in Kate!" Elliot exclaimed while I smiled and followed him into the tent like structure.

Elliot cocked his head while we both saw there was a yellow ladder leading down to another level. I looked at him. "Do we go in?: I asked as he nodded. "Yeah I guess lets go in Kate." He said as me and him climbed down the long yellow ladder.

Elliot was in awe when we got to the bottom of the ladder,and I kinda was too. "Kate look at all these pokemon! You think their all exploration teams?" He asked while his golden eyes sparkling with excitement. There was pokemon scattered everywhere, some looking at bulletin boards,others chatting in groups.

Me and Elliot heard someone walking up to us, and in response turned around. We turned to see a glaceon that had a warm smile across her face. "Hello to you two I am the guildmasters right hand pokemon. Now," She said as she paused for a moment to look us over and smiled again. "What brings you two here?" She asked us.

Elliot looked at her, "Uhm...we want to join as this guild as apprentices so that we can become a exploration team ma'am" Elliot answered looking at her as he talked. She looked at us strangely then nodded. "Oh! Well say no more you follow me." Glaceon said while walking over to the other ladder that lead down to the bottom level and climbing down it.

I looked at Elliot who turned to me. "Are you ready Elliot?" I asked while he nodded. "Yeah, lets follow Glaceon." He said while we headed down the other flight of stairs. We walked over to Glaceon and she spoke. "This is the guildmaster's chamber,you are only allowed in here with permission only. Got it?" She said as we both nodded,while she smiled. "Good follow me." She said as she knocked on the door. "Guildmaster! It's Glaceon! I'm coming in!" She said while opening the huge door with a thunderbolt painted on it.

We walked in to the room and it had two torches burning yellow,and a (what wigglytuff has in pokemon mystery dungeon mat thingy, like his room) And a pond to the left and a huge window to the right. I looked to see a Raichu standing there with a smile printed across his face, his arms crossed and a pair og blue goggles perched on top his head. We followed Glaceon till we were about five foot away then Raichu spoke up.

"What brings them here Glaceon?" He asked looking us over with a playful smile. "Well Guildmaster,these two pokemon would like to join us as apprentices so that they may become a official exploration team.  
She said while Raichu nodded. "May I ask your names?" He asked as Elliot took a step forward, "My name is Elliot guildmaster,and this is my friend Kate.

"Well okay then! but first you need to think of a Team name so that you can become one" He said while I looked at Elliot. 'So what do you think a good team name is Kate?" I asked as I pursed my lip. "Hmm...what about Team Star?" I told him as he nodded. "Yeah! That sounds awesome Kate." He said then we both turned to Raichu. He grinned. "So,is that the name you want? Team Star?" He questioned as we nodded.

He shook his head up and down then looked as us. "Okay,from here on out your Team name will be Team Star" He said while me and Elliot smiled then Raichu motioned Glaceon who nodded then came over with a box. I looked at Raichu who motioned us with his paw. "Go ahead." Glaceon said while Elliot gently opened the lid of the container then took out it's items.

"Wow...!" Elliot said his eyes sparkling with wonder as he found two badges, a map, and a bag, a blue scarf and a pink bow. Glaceon smiled. "Thats you Exploration badge,your wonder map and your treasure bag, your attack scarf that raises your attack,and your pink bow that raises all your stats." She said as Elliot handed me a badge that was white in the middle and had two wings on the side.

"You two from here on out are an official exploration team,congratulations to you both." Raichu said while me and Elliot smiled. "Oh thank you guildmaster!" Elliot exclaimed with a bow while I did the same. "Yes tnank you really." I said while Glaceon smiled. Raichu shook his head. "No. thank you both now,glaceon could you please escort these two to their rooms?" Raichu asked while Glaceon nodded.

"No problem, follow me you two." She said as we began following her while me and Elliot turned our heads and waved at him. "See you both in the morning bright and early!" He said cheerfully as the door closed. We followed Glaceon to the last room at the end of the hallway then she stopped turning around to look at us.

"This is your room Elliot and Kate." She said as Elliot smiled. "We get are own rooms? Great!" He said his voice full of excitement. "Yes,just remember please don't stay up late and go to bed early okay? See you at roll call in the morning" And with that she made her way back to the guildmaster's room.

I opened the door and we both walked into the room and Elliot smiled. "Wow...I still can't believe that we get our own room Kate!" He exclaimed as I returned it with a smile. "Yup." I looked around and saw that it had two beds made of straw with a pillow. There was a bookcase lined with books and a little window that showed the evenings sun's rays gleaming through the window.

"I'll set our things over here Kate." Elliot stated while setting the treasure bag next to the bookshelf, then yawned. "I'm beat what about you Kate?" He asked as you yawned on cue. 'Wow I guess I really am tired..' I thought then Elliot laughed. " Yeah I am Elliot" I said as I looked at the beds.

"So which one do you want?" I asked as he shrugged. "I'll take the right one, that okay with you?" I nodded then smiled. "Sure Elliot." I looked out the window and saw the day's last light for the day, and saw a few twinkling stars shining in different places across the sky.

"Well I guess it's time for bed Kate." He said sleepily and yawned once more. "Yeah," I said as I made my way to my bed beside Elliot and curled up, tucking my feet in the laying my head on the pillow. Elliot layed down and smiled as he closed his eyes.  
"So much has happened today hasn't it Kate?" Elliot asked as I nodded. "It sure has Elliot, I'm kinda excited." I said as I closed my eyes as well. He chuckled. "Me too Kate, I can't wait for tomorrow to come!" I laughed. "Well we better get to sleep Kate, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Elliot."

A few minuets later I could hear Elliot's breathing getting softer and more softer until a small,almost quiet snore was heard. I smiled then sighed. _'Well...now I'm here at the guild,and an official exploration team with Elliot...which is pretty exciting_, I took another look at Elliot. '_It's not everyday you find a friend like him...but,the important fact that at hand is...who am I? Why did I transform into a pokemon? Why can't I remember anything but_ my _name, and the fact that I was a human before all this...?_' I sighed then closed my eyes. '_Worrying about it won't do me any good. I better get to_ _sleep_.' I thought then went to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring,guess I'm gonna find out pretty soon.

****

**How was it? Hope you like! :3**

**Cookies for maxxthewolf and ordianarygirl! Thanks for your reviews! They mean _so_ much! **

Please Review!**  
**


	3. Mudkip the Escort :D

**'Me:I'm back!**  
**Riru: Yes we can see that.**  
**Kate and Elliot: *snicker***  
**Me: *glares* Who's laughing?**  
**Kate:...hee...**  
**Elliot...hah...**  
**Riru: My aren't we feisty today hmm?**  
**Me: IT'S hot AND I got a sunburn on my face and back Riru!**  
**Riru: Okay, that's what you get for not wearing enough sunscreen in 97* weather Susan. Do you see any sunburn on me? Nope. Because I put some more on every hour, And, you need to get this chapter done.**  
**Me: Grrr...FINE! Kate you do the disclaimer.**  
**Kate. (nods) Alright sakuralove123 does NOT own PMD Elliot: * walks up to me and touches sunburn***  
**Me: Ow!**  
**Elliot: She looks like a Krabby Kate.**  
**Me: *Angry aura***  
**Kate: Uhm...*takes a few steps back* we better start running Elliot...**  
**Elliot: Why?**  
**Me: *brings out water-gun and loads it***  
**Elliot: Oh my gosh RUN Kate!**  
**Kate and Elliot: Aahh!**  
**Riru: *sweatdrops and then turns to you* Uh...please Review...(bows)**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` I was sleeping soundly until...the door to our room swung open. "HEY YA ROOKIES! RISE AND SHINE!" A voice screamed while Elliot jumped right out of his bed, and tumbled to the wall hitting his head. While I covered my ears, then groaned. I looked where the voice came from and saw a Emolga standing there with a goofy grin spread across his face.

The flying squirrel snickered his paws covering his laugh. "Heh you guys are funny! Well I'm Emolga I'm the one who will be wakin' ya up every mornin'! So we get to see each others shining face everyday! Hee-hee! See ya at roll call!" Emolga said then zoomed out of the room. Me and Elliot glanced at each other. Then laughed. "I guess that's a way to wake you up in the morning, he certainly is hyper." Elliot said as I smiled then nodded, as I rose out of my bed then stretched.

"Yup, now how about we head to roll call?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah,we don't wanna be late on our first day do we?" Elliot laughed as I shook my head. "Nope wouldn't want that!" Elliot said with a laugh. He walked over to our treasure bag that he'd layed there yesterday and put it around his shoulders. "Lets head to rollcall." He said as I nodded. "Yeah."

I said as we began to walk down the hall that lead to the main room.

"Well Kate here we go." Elliot said as we neared the end of the hall that led to the main room. I nodded as we walked to where all the pokemon at the guild were waiting for rollcall. As me and Elliot stepped out of the hallway everyone looked at us.

Raichu and Glaceon smiled at us. "Oh there you are!" Raichu said with a grin his arms crossed. "Good morning you two." Glaceon said calmly as Raichu motioned us over. "Come here so we can introduce ya!" He added as we walked over to him. He coughed and looked at everyone. "Okay you guys! These pokemon here are. are new rookies Team Star~! There names are Elliot and Kate! Now you guys can introduce yourselves after rollcall okay?"

Raichu asked as the rest of the guild members cheered happily.

"Alright,one three," Glaceon started. "A one,two,three four!"

"One! Don't give up no matter what," "Two, always give it your all!"  
"Three! Smiles goes for miles!" They cheered. I looked at Elliot who laughed. 'He seems to be having fun...I am too to say the least!' I thought as Raichu and Glaceon grinned. Raichu's cheeks sparked as he raised his paw. "Lets get to it you all!" He told them as they roared a exciting 'Alright!' and filed out of the room.

"Now that was fun." I said as Elliot smiled. Raichu coughed getting our attention. "Since you two are new around here,I'll ask one of our guild members to come and escort you two around this guild and town." He said as he took a look at Glaceon who gave a quick smile and nodded,heading over to the ladder that went up, and shouted.

"Mudkip! We need your help down here!" She shouted as we heard the sound of little feet coming up the ladder. A Mudkip with dark brown eyes came up the ladder with a little out of breath. "Y-You called Glaceon...?" He asked as his breaths became more stable.

Glaceon nodded. "Yes,would you do us the favor, and escort our new recruits Elliot and Kate, around the premises?" She asked as the mud fish pokemon nodded and did a little salute. "Yes ma'am!" he said with a smile. Raichu and Glaceon nodded. "Alright. great see you later you three!" Raichu said as he and Glaceon walked in to his room.

Mudkip turned towards us and gave me and Elliot a friendly smile. "Well as you can see my name is Mudkip,what's yours?" He asked as we bothy smiled. "Well mine is Kate." I started. "And mines Elliot, nice to meet you Mudkip." He finished as Mudkip shooked his head. "I'm so glad that we have some new members here!" He said excitedly as I cocked my head.

"Why is that Mudkip?" I asked he smiled. "Because I was the most recent recruit about two months ago. It's so nice to think that I'm not the pokemon that's the newbie ya know?" He asked as me and Elliot sweat dropped. "That's cool buddy..." Elliot said as he glanced at me and I nodded carefully.

"Well I better show ya around here shouldn't I?" He said as he nodded then headed towards the ladder. "Follow me you two!" He said already sliding down the ladder. We both took a quick glance at each other then nodded as I went down the ladder first followed by Elliot.

When we reached the bottom of the ladder Mudkip was waiting. "Well to start you off on you two's tour of our guild, lets show you the bottom floor.: He said as he pointed to the rooms. "There's the bedrooms...the guilmasters room...and-" He began then turned his body to the other side of the room. "Croganks Swap Shop..." He said kinda unsure. I looked to see a crogaunk messing around with a big cauldron and laughed very...uh very creepy...

The three of us all sweat dropped. "Uhm...you can meet him later...if you think you can strike up a conversation that is..." He muttered as I only nodded. Mudkip regain his cheerful aura. "And to the right you have the mess hall,follow me you two." He stated walking to the mess hall as we followed.

Even before we hit the doorway smells of,freshly baked breads, name it of food filled the air. Elliot sniffed the air and sighed happily. "That smells soooooo good." He said dreamily,his golden eyes seemed a bit more alive. And I was in heaven then wonderful aroma filled my nose non-stop. 'Oh so good...' I thought to myself making a small smile,closing my eyes.

Mudkip laughed. "Ha~Ha~Ha! That was the same reaction that I had when I first went to the mess hall." He said with a grin,and then motioned us to come to the mess hall. When we walked inside, there was a long,and I mean long brown table that stretched from a few feet away from the doorway, to the edge of the other wall,seats lined at every place where one could fit. The table was filled with white plates that looked like they were still warm from being wash in hot, soapy water,

"Wow." I stated as Mudkip nodded and gave us a wink. "Oh,but that's not the best part you two. Follow me and I'll show you." He said guiding us over to another room, that I took was the kitchen and went in. I could see that the walls were painted white,with little electric signs lining the ceiling. 'Probably Raichu's touch...' I thought.

There were five stove/ovens lined next to each other in a row at the edge of a wall. Trays of freshly baked breads,still warm,in brown woven baskets on a countertop. Pots filled with stews that simmered, steam coming out at the tops. I saw a pokemon that had on a white apron tied around it's neck and waist, moving from pot to oven and back to pot gently stirring it and humming a tune.

When the pokemon turned around I saw that it was a Blissy(Sp?). Her blue eyes lit up as she saw us. "Oh hello!" She beamed. "Who is this Mudkip?" She asked happily. I did a bow. "My name is Kate ma'am." I said politely. Elliot bowed as well. "My name is Elliot miss." He said as Blissy clasped her hands together. "Oh aren't you two the most polite dears!" She said as me and Elliot rubbed the back of our necks embarrassed.

"These are the new recruits aren't they Mudkip?" She asked as Mudkip nodded, "Yes ma'am they are their team name are Team Star,they just signed up yesterday evening." He said as she nodded. Then everyone became quiet as my stomach grumbled. Everyone looked at me as I blushed at least four shades of red. "O-Oh,I'm sorry...I haven't had breakfast yet..."I said quietly as Elliot and the rest of them chuckled. "Yeah I know I heard your st-" He began but was cut off as his own tummy growled loudly.

He blushed then scratched the back of his head blushing a tiny bit. "I guess that I'm a bit hungry too..." He admitted as we all laughed. Blissy smiled. "Well how's about I give you each a piece of freshly baked bread and an oran berry to start the day of exploring?" She asked and ended it with a smile,and a shake of my head. "I-I couldn't..."I muttered then Blissy waved her spoon that she took out of the pot still steaming as she put it to my face.

"No Kate dear, you live here now,so you can eat as much as you and Elliot's little heart can eat. I won't have any of you kind pokemon living here going hungry. That's what I'm here for you know." She said with a wink,as she gave us a piece of bread and an oran berry each.

I stared up at her. 'She's so kind to me and Elliot...she's like a mom to us...' I thought as Elliot bowed in which I quickly copied. "Thank you ma'am" He said as I responded. "Y-Yes thank you for the food." She simply waved her hand dismissing it and gave Mudkip some food also. "You too sweetheart." She said giving Mudkip some also in which he thanked her for it. I looked at the bread then took a bite. It was like paradise in my mouth,it was flaky and warm,and all kinds of good warm bread goodness.

Elliot took a bite of his and chewed slowly. "Oh,I am in heaven..." He said while taking another bite. I nodded. "In pure bliss!" I said while taking a few more bits finishing the bread. Blissy smiled. "I'm so glad you like it Kate and Elliot." She smiled as she said this,then turned to Mudkip. "Isn't it about time you show these two around now that thieve had something to eat?" She asked as Mudkip gasped then nodded. "Oh yes! So much to show them! Let's a go!" He said walking out of the kitchen.

Blissy turned to us and smiled. "I'm Blissy if you don't already know. I'm the cook and the pokemon that cleans the guild,of making the beds,washing the dishes, and such." She said politely. "Now I'll see you two dears later!" She beamed then we nodded. "See you later Blissy!" Elliot said walking out of the kitchen as I waved and followed him. Blissy only shook her head with a small smile of satisfaction. "Oh it's so good to have such kind dears here oh and polite too! Even when things are getting ruthless lately..." She said to herself then went back to her cooking humming a tune.

Mudkip lead us to the second floor of the guild then pointed to the right and then to the left. "That's the job bulletin board on the left and the outlaw notice board on the right. They can come in what we call ranks." He turned to us as we walked over to the job bulletin board. "It goes from A being the easiest. to S being super hard,and the reason why we have all of these jobs more than before-" He started but Elliot interrupted.

"Because there's an outbreak of mystery dungeons is that right?" He asked but then waved his paws in front of him. "I-I mean if that's right that is!" He said catching himself from being rude. Mudkip laughed. "Your correct my friend! We indeed do have more jobs because of the sudden increase of mystery dungeons!" He said with a smile.

"How about I show you two a job to preform? But first,you have to pack up and get ready of course. And that means a trip to treasure town." He said as Elliot nodded. I looked at them both in confusion. "T-Treasure Town...?" I asked quizzically. Mudkip looked at Elliot. "She doesn't know what Treasure Town is?" He asked as Elliot shook his head no. "Nope,uhm,she isn't from around here Mudkip..." He said as he nodded in agreement.

"Well okay lets head out already!" I said full of cheer as the two boys looked at me from being so quiet to being loud,but smiled then nodded. Mudkip lead us out of the guild to what the pokemon called treasure town,and let me tell ya buddy. _I _was impressed.

**Me:I have to end it right here sorry...I've just been so preoccupied, with packing and all that stuff**

**Riru: Yeah she has that long road trip to West Virginia and stuff like that.**

**Me: Sorry about it being rushed...  
**

**Elliot and Kate: ROADTRIP!**

**Me: Oh heck no!**

**Elliot: Yup (smacks sunburn)**

**Me: Ow! STOP THAT!**

**Kate:...don't you ever learn?**

**Riru:(facepalm) Being a co-editer is never going to get easier...**

Kate:**Looks at notes on table) *blushes***

**Riru: (smiles) you like the stuff that we are going to put you and Elliot in?**

**Kate: N-No...*blush***

**Riru: (smiles) Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people's of the world! It's Susan here! I would like to say that this next chapter of Team Star would like to be dedicated to Team Dasher,who gave me this lovely idea for later on in the story and for this chapter! So thank you Team Dasher for you support~! And like I promised,Team Dasher and Team Darkflare are going into Team Star! :)  
**_

_** Elliot: Took you forever to update...**_

_**Kate: Nods Yup ever since June...**_

_**Me: Nervous chuckle W-Well...(A Espeon and a Umbreon walks into the room.)**_

_**Riru: Oh hello! Welcome Welcome! Nice to see that you made it! Breaths sigh of relief.  
**_

_**Espeon: Nods Yes. But why exactly are we here?**_

_**Umbreon: Yeah,aren't we supposed to be somewhere else?**_

_**Elliot: What's your guys name?**_

_**Kate: Yeah what's your name?**_

_**Espeon and Umbreon look at each other nervously**_

_**Espeon: Red jewel on Espeon's forehead starts glowing a bright red Uhm...gotta go! Espeon grabs hold of Umbreon and teleports out of room as everyone gets quiet **_

_**Me: Uhm...let's get on with this chapter! Riru get the sliding pictures! **_

_**Riru: Grabs pictures Now let's start the story here...  
**_

_**Kate and Elliot: Sweatdrops Uhm...p-please review? -totally confused =u=  
**_

* * *

Let me tell you guys..._I_ was impressed. The place that they called...treasure town was it**_? _**Yeah,that's right treasure town,was full of pokemon of all species. A dirt road on which the pokemon were talking,chatting,and playing were on was a yellow cream colored dirt road that was lined with houses and yards filled with either young pokemon playing. Or was filled with beautiful flower that lined the yards.

I started to zone out with what I saw next.

Pokemon were coming in and out of shops,buying items and were purchasing them,putting them in brown bags. Pokemon serving food at a restaurant to their customers. This whole town was like so lively...it seemed that there wasn't a dull moment here. All them just looked too happy to even worry about the bad stuff.

"Wow..." I said looking at everything in amazement. Elliot looked at Mudkip and then to me.

"You like it huh Kate? I know it seems like a lot of fun. And trust me it is." He stated,but I didn't hear him.

"..." I answered.

He looked at me strangely,and walked in front of me,waving his hand in front of my face. "Uh...hello? Earth to Kate. Did you hear what I just said?" He questioned as I snapped out of it,.

"P-Pardon? I'm sorry Elliot I didn't hear what you said." I said as Elliot grinned a little bit and smiled at me,laughing a tiny bit,with Mudkip doing the same. I blushed in embarrassment twirling the dirt around in little circles with my paw.

Elliot smiled at me and said, "I _said_ this town seems like a lot of fun huh?" He repeated as I nodded with a smile. Mudkip nodded.

"And that's why I'm here to show you around." He said then something clicked in his brain. "Or do you already know all about Treasure Town?" He asked as Elliot nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." He answered as Mudkip exhaled slowly in relief and wiped hid forehead with the back of his paw.

"Well that makes things a lot easier for me to explain." He stated as he turned to Elliot. "You wanna show Kate how much you actually know about Treasure Town?" He said as he gave Elliot a playful smirk. Elliot grinned.

"Why of course," He replied. I smiled and giggled a little bit. And thought to myself. _Boys will be boys! _I thought then Elliot looked at me then pointed. "There's Liepards Bank where we can withdraw and store our money." he said as I took note of a purple like cat with spots all around its body and was surrounded by money bags.

_"_Now this," He said pointing to a little shop that was white and had a lot of flowers and and vines growing on the sides of it. On the sign there was Cherrim and a Lilligant on the sign both smiling and had colorful flowers in the backgrounds. "Is Lilligant's and Cherrim's flower and medicine shoppe. You can get all of your aromatic therapy there! Flowers and Medicine for all your needs." He said and pointed to another store.

"Thats Miltanks Cafe we can get some of our food for our adventures there and they serve the _best_ Moo-Moo Milk ice cream ever!" He added happily as Mudkip nodded.

The building was a neat little cafe that were made with dark brown logs and had a large miltank printed on the side holding up a bowl of ice cream winking at the person who would be entering to enjoy the nice creamy ice cream that they served.

"Oh yeah~!" He said cheerfully and day dreamed a little, "I love the strawberry ice cream~!" He said and Elliot nodded in agreement.

"Well my favorite has to be the Chocolate Sundae!" He said dreamily as he almost drooled from thinking about it. "It's the best in my opinion by far and the warm chocolate chip cookies? Don't even start me on those! ." He stated.

You see Elliot really did like to eat chocolate or anything sweet,and he wasn't a big fan of vegetables even as a kid and it seemed to stick with him to his teens . And when people said that he needed to eat more vegetables and less sweets he would just answer with a smile and say. 'Hey! What can I say? I love sweet stuff!" So when he started to talk about sweets and candies and cakes he would go all out and say how good or bad they were.

I smiled to myself and thought again. _And boys really most of the time only think of food!_

I smiled for everyone to see this time. "Well aren't you guys just the people that like to talk about sweets huh? I didn't know that you liked sweets so well Elliot!" I said as he grinned a little bit.

"Well...heh...I do like them." He admitted as me and Mudkip chuckled softly. I walked a few steps ahead of them and winked at the two of them.

"I think that we still have a couple of shops to look at. Eh boys?" I asked pointing to the last three shops that were in town and the two of them both smiled and nodded. Elliot walked up next to me on my right and smiled at me and nodded, "Of course Kate." He replied as the three of them walked to another shop. This one looked like a training place of some kind.

How did I know? Easy. The sign said Meinshao's Training Dojo printed on a bulletin board in front of it, The place was a cool dark blue and was outlined in light green trimming. "That's Meinshao's Dojo. We can train all we want there and level up and become stronger." He said as I heard something being thrown towards the door of the Dojo. Elliot pulled me to the side and I grabbed Mudkip when Elliot pulled me to the side. A poor pokemon hit the door with a large clatter and fell to the floor and I heard groaning.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you not to stand to close to the entrance. It can get really lively in there." He said as I nodded then started walking to the next shop.

I turned my head back towards the Dojo. "Lively indeed," I said continuing to walk to the next shop

The three of us walked to a shop that was the shape of a Kangaskan and a real Kangaskan was standing there up front giving the pokemon who would pass by and stop by her shop a warm friendly smile. "That's Kangaskan's Storage, we can keep all of our items for adventures there and they'll never get lost or stolen. You can bet on that." He said as I smiled. _Well she seems nice to everyone who visits her shop._ I thought.

Mudkip nodded. "She and Blissey are great friends,when Blissey gets an afternoon off she comes here and have tea and lunch with Kangaskan." Mudkip said as I looked at him and said. "Really? That's cool." I said. Elliot and Mudkip both nodded. I started walking to the final shop that was on the end of town with Elliot and Mudkip following a little ways behind since the last shop was a little ways ahead.

Mudkip glanced at Elliot with a slight smile curved across his face. Elliot blinked and felt someone was looking at him and turned to the mud fish pokemon. "What?" He asked a confused look spread across his looked to Kate then to him.

"Hey Elliot." He said. "Do you like Kate? You guys seem _really_ close." He said with a slight smirk as Elliot's eyes widened in surprise his golden pupils becoming rather small for a moment. A tinge of blush spread across his cheeks and looked at Mudkip as if he lost his marbles.

"W-What?" He squeaked. "Where did you get that idea from?" He said as Mudkip closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I dunno it just seems you guys seem close is all." He said as Elliot glanced at Kate and I blinked feeling somebody staring at me and looked back at him. He gazed at me and laughed nervously I looked at him for a moment and smiled and turned my head back around._ Hm that was strange..._ I thought.

Elliot exhaled his cheeks still slightly heated and he turned his attention to Mudkip. "We are _not_ like that!" He said in a hushed voice. Mudkip only shook his head in response. "Whatever you say."

Elliot's mouth formed a frown and he looked at Kate. _I _**do** _like Kate,but not like Mudkip thinks.'_ He thought then smiled slightly. '_She is pretty nice and a good friend and cute too.'_ Elliot blushed to himself and shook his head dismissing the thought that came into his mind. _'N-No! What am I thinking!' _He scolded himself then mentally glared at Mudkip. _I just met her,there's no way that I could like her like that._ He thought to himself.

We were about a few yards from the next shop, it was purple and had a sign that said Keckleon's Shop on it in bog bold letters.

And I saw that their were four pokemon at the shop and two Keckleons one purple the other four of them laughing heartily. I slowed down to where Elliot and Mudkip were right beside me. I cocked my head in confusion. "Hey you two who are those four." I asked but none of them answered. I found this weird and looked at them both. The two pokemon had their mouth hanging wide open. I blinked.

"Hey. Why are you guys not answering me?" I asked Elliot blinked and rubbed both his eyes with his paw. Mudkip copied Elliot.

"Kate do you know who those four _are_?" Mudkip said in disbelief as I shook my head, "No." I answered. Elliot looked at me.

"Those guys are Team Dasher and Team Darkflare! The most popular exploration team in all of treasure town and surrounding towns, there Master Rank! They only come here every so often! So you hardly get to see them! They visit the guild sometimes also!" Elliot said as I blinked and turned to the four pokemon. One was a Espeon that looked like she had a lot of manners and jolly she had lavender fur and a red jewel on her forehead. . The second was a Ninetails that was smiling and it seemed that she was soft spoken and she was smiling at the conversation.

Elliot nudged me and I looked at him. "Kate that's what you evolve into!" He said as my mouth hung open. Really? My evolution seemed so majestic! '_wow...'_ I thought and looked at the third pokemon. The third one looked like a wolf of some kind and had orange and cream colored fur, a Arcanine. He seemed to hasty for some reason. It just looked like that in his amber eyes...

I studied at the last pokemon. A Umbreon with yellow ring markings that glowed and faded every few seconds, with red eyes,and like the Espeon he seemed to be jolly and it seemed like he was the center of the conversation making jokes that made the other five pokemon laugh.

Mudkip sighed happily then looked at the both of us. "Well it seems like my work is done here so I'll be waiting on the second floor of the guild for you,then we can get your first job okay? He asked as we both nodded. "Thanks Mudkip you've been a real help!" I said as Elliot nodded. He blushed in embarrassment and waved good-bye and headed back to the guild.

I looked at Elliot and he looked at me. "Well? Should we go introduce ourselves? It's rude just to stare." I said as he nodded happily and we both walked up to the pokemon. The Espeon noticed us first and turned her attention to the two of us.

"Why hello." She said as the rest of the pokemon turned their attention to us.

"Oh uhm h-hi." Elliot stuttered as I smiled. "Hello. My friend Elliot and I here just started a Exploration Team not too long ago,at Raichu Guild and he's showing me around Treasure Town. My names is Kate." I said holding out a paw. "May I ask yours?" I asked politely as the Espeon laughed softly.

"Of course." She said and stretched out her hand in which we both shook. "My name is Lilli. I''m the leader of Team Dasher and my partner." She said and pointed to Ninetails. "Is Flarenia." She introduced as the Ninetails bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kate and Elliot." She said and smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen my pre-evolution." She said as she flicked one of her beautiful long nine tails. I smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you Flarenia." I said as the Umbreon spoke up with a smile. "My names Darklo," He said and grinned. "I'm the leader of Team Darkflare." He said and pointed to the Acranine, "And this is my good friend and partner Embern." He said as Arcanine looked at the two of us and nodded,and emitted at stern. "Hello."

Lilli and Darklo looked at us and asked. "Your really a part of Raichu Guild? That's so cool! I miss it there..." Lilli said with a little bit of sadness. Darklo nodded.

"Yeah he's like the best guildmaster in the whole Poke World." Darklo stated as I nodded. "He is ...special." I said as all of us laughed. Remembering the hyper leader of the guild. Darklo turned to purple Keckleon.

"Well it was good talking to ya Keckleon Brothers." He said as the two brothers nodded. "Yes,I just wish that the four of you would come over more often." The purple Keckleon said with a little bit of disdain. The Moonlight pokemon nodded, "Yeah but you know a rescue team has responsibility's." He said as the two of them nodded,

"Sorry to have to talk and go." Flarenia said as Elliot shook his head.

"It's okay!" He said as the two teams nodded and waved good-bye. Lilli looked at us. "Tell Raichu and Glaceon we said hey!" She said as I nodded. "Will do." I said as she nodded and the two teams left the shop and headed down the road.

Elliot smiled. "Man! I'm so happy that I actually got to meet them!" He said as I sweat dropped, and nodded.

"Well do we have a new pokemon here Elliot?" The green Keckleon asked as Elliot nodded.

"Yes,Kate this is the Keckleon brothers,they sell all the things you need for TM'S AND HM'S and all the scarfs and ribbons you need to wear to become stronger!" He said as the purple Keckleon nodded.

"Anything you need to make you stronger we got em here!" He said as I nodded then heard somebody running towards the guild. I turned to see two pichu's one with a red scarf and another with a blue scarf running towards us. The two chameleon pokemon smiled as they came up to the counter.

"Hi Kecklon brothers~!" The red scarf pichu said with a smile.

"Hello~! May we buy a uhm attack scarf for our mother? Hers wore out," The blue scarf one asked.

The two of them nodded and unearthed a purple attack scarf and handed it to the red scarf pichu and the blue one put the money on the counter which the green Keckleon took it and put it in the register. The two nodded and the blue one looked up at me and smiled, and both started to run off. But the blue one tripped on the attack scarf which he had in his mouth and fell on the ground with a large thud.

Me and Elliot gasped and ran over to the Pichu. His brother did the same thing that we did and came over to his brother. "Daichi! Are you okay?" The Red scarf pichu said as he nodded weakly holding his head.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay Tyler! It's just that my head hurts..." He said weakly as he had tears starting to form on the edge of his brown eyes. His brother frowned. "You don't seem alright..." He said and I noticed the purple scarf that was on the ground a few feet away from Daichi the pichu. I walked over and picked it up,dusting it off as I walked back to them.

"Here you go." I said with a warm smile as Daichi looked at me and smiled. "O-Oh thank you!" The little electric pokemon said gratefully,as he took it from me and put it in around his neck so that this time he wouldn't trip.

Elliot and me smiled and Tyler walked over to us. "My name is Tyler and this is my brother Daichi." He said as his brother went over and shook my hand. But right when his hand touched mine. I felt dizzy...my forest green pupils dilated to where it was only green and the vision around me clouded.

The image of the Pichu melted and I saw a a Mightyena cornering Daichi. The look on his face was confusion.

_Uhm Mightyena sir? Where's my electric jem?" Daichi asked as the wolf pokemon smirked evilly._

_Your Electric Jem isn't here that's for sure." He said in a mean voice, Daichi's eyes widened._

_ "W-What? Where's Tyler?" He asked in a shrill a look of pure terror across his face._

_The pokemon smirked. "Your brother isn't here that's for sure!" He said as Daichi started to cry._

_"What?" He asked._

_The Mighyena growled. "But I'll take ya back after you get the treasure from that little hole back there!" He said pointing to the hold behind Pichu._

_Pichu started to run away but was cornered again. "Hey now! Stop that! If you continue to be difficult it will mean BIG trouble for you!" He snarled as Pichu started to cry the tears running from his eyes._

_"H-HELP! KATE! ELLIOT!" He yelled as my vision faded away along with the dizztness.  
_

I came out of the vision and I blinked in surprise. _W-What was that?_ I thought.

* * *

**Well that's the end hope you like it! Hope you like it! **

**Elliot" Glares Grr...**

**Me: What's the matter? **

**Elliot: blushes like crazy and starts a thunderbolt attack You know what I'm mad about. gives me death glare  
**

**Me: Innocently whistles What do you mean? The part when you said that you kinda did like Kate and blushed like crazy? Totally embarrassed?  
**

**Elliot: Thunderbolt starts getting more ready and nods  
**

**Me: Whistles Kate! Can you come here for a second?**

**Kate walks in and smiles**

**Kate: Yes?**

**Elliot: Stops thunderbolt attack,but still glares at me I'll get you one way or another...  
**

**Me: Would you like to spend the night in my room? I have a feeling I won't be safe tonight...**

**Kate: Absolutely! Smiles**

**Elliot: ...I'll get you yet...**

**Me: Sticks out tongue Not today mister!  
**

**Me:I hope I got the personality right...on the Teams...well anyway I'll update when I get some more reviews! Thank you all SO much for your support! =) It means a lot. Check out my other PMD fic Team Razorshell! **

**See ya later guys! =)-Susan  
**


End file.
